Ball Game
by AnticPancham
Summary: What happens when you start having feelings towards a friend you've had for a long time? Do you confess your feelings towards them or do you keep your feelings in the dark? Time will only tell in this story of friendship and romance. Read it to find out more. (Male x Male) (Spencer x OC) (Chester x OC) - Visual Novel


**A/N**

 **Before I start this series, I would like to say that I don't own any of the characters in this story. All characters, CreatHeaven, side-characters and everything beyond that are owned by the wonderful DyneWulf.**

 **I greatly recommend going over to his page and support him. There is a public build of the visual and it gets updated every 16th of each month, but if you're a , you get the privilege of getting an early build on the 1st of each month.**

 **I want to make this story since I really enjoy each of the routes in the game, but at the current moment, I'm enjoying Chester's route most of all. I don't know why but I'm falling in love with that loveable bull.**

 **If I had to make a list of my favorite routes so far it had to be this:**

 **1\. Chester**

 **2\. Harold / Coach Griffer**

 **3\. Spencer**

 **4\. Dozer**

 **5\. Darius**

 **Anyways this story is mostly going to focus on Spencer. I may probably make another one about Chester since I really enjoy the relationship the main character has with** **him.**

 **Just a quick note, for the main character I decided to name him Alex, short for Alexander of course. I don't know why I choose that name but hey let's just roll with it. The story is mostly going to be shown through his eyes just like in the visual novel.**

 **Enough of my rambling, let's get on with it.**

* * *

 **Day 1 - Monday**

I took a deep breath and stretched my arms up to the sky as I stepped into the tennis courts. Its been a while since I was last here. I could see that they haven't changed at all and that nobody had yet to arrive.

I could feel how the cold fresh air flew through my hair as I started putting my bag next to one of the benches next to the courts.

"Ahhh, it's good to be back," I said to no one in particular. I moved a little bit to the side of one of the courts and started stretching so I could be ready for when everybody shows up.

"I can see you're already starting without us Alex." Said a gruff deep voice from behind me.

I turned around only to find a large bear. He's the coach of the tennis team and he's also my English teacher. The man is pretty big and he has a little bit of a belly, but he says it's mostly all muscle. He's been guiding me and the rest of the team whenever we need to improve on something or when we try something new. He can be a bit rough sometimes, but only if you make him mad.

"Hey, Coach. Yeah, I thought I might as well get started stretching before everybody gets here." I said as I continued stretching.

"Well, it's good to see that you have been keeping yourself in shape during winter break. I hope you're ready for practice today since I'm planning on making it hard on you guys." He said with a chuckle.

"Of course he is." I thought to myself. I noticed that the rest of the team was making their way towards the courts, so I finished my stretching and paid attention to what Coach was about to say next.

"Ok, it seems that the rest of the guys are here." Said Coach looking over at the rest of the guys and gesturing them to come over to where we were.

"Waoh, it's crazy how long it's been since we've been back here." Said a large brown bull. His name is Chester, he is what you could call the goof of the team. He wasn't the best on the team, but he sure had the power to make up for it.

"It hasn't been that long, Chester." Said a big... um... to be honest, I still don't know what type of reptile Dozer is. He is the biggest out of the entire team, and he is very quiet and tends to not speak to anyone. I'm surprised he spoke up for once.

"Still, it's been too long for me, I think I've gotten pretty rusty through winter break. I didn't practice at all." Said Chester getting next to me and prepping up to start stretching.

"Well, that's why I'm going to give you guys one hell of a practice today." Said Coach also getting himself ready to start stretching.

Me and Chester put up a frown as we realized that Coach was serious about making practice one hell we'll never forget.

I felt a paw being rested on my shoulder and I looked back only to see my best friend. His name is Spencer. We've been friends ever since we were in elementary school. I can still remember it clearly.

* * *

I was pushed roughly onto the ground by a boy that was older than me and was accompanied by two other boys. I sniffed and I could feel how my tears were starting to come slowly out of my eyes.

"Hey look, guys, the little baby is gonna start crying now." Said the biggest of the three. They then started laughing at me, calling me a baby or a crybaby. I couldn't stop my tears from overflowing my eyes and I just laid there letting my tears fall and covering my face with both my hands.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Said an unknown voice. I looked up and changed my gaze over to were the voice had come from and there I saw a little husky, who was bigger than me, approach the other three kids.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size!" Said the husky getting in front of the three bullies. I quickly noticed that the boys started to shake a little due to the husky's presence. He was clearly bigger than all of us and he seemed to have the muscles to back him up.

"Uh... well..." Said the bigger of the three bullies. I was surprised to see him stutter on his words, and I had never seen him afraid of anything or anybody.

"I better not see you picking up on him again!" The husky barked making the three bullies nod vigorously. The husky sniffed and gestured to them to leave, and the three bullies quickly ran away, not looking back.

After the three bullies were no longer in sight, the husky turned around and headed my way. He knelt down once he has next to me. I could see how his serious and angry expression changed into a happy and relaxed one.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked, his voice being very sweet and gentle. His light blue sapphire eyes were piercing right through me and I could feel my face heating up.

"O-Ohh... yeah... I'm fine..." I said a little bit nervous. I sniffed and tried to get up but I couldn't as I felt an annoying pain go through my knee.

The husky seemed to notice and quickly inspected my knee. We both saw that it was scraped and it was bleeding a little. I couldn't help but let my tears fall as I felt the pain rushing into my knee and as blood continued to come out of it.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok." He reassured me, putting one of his paws on my shoulder. "Wait a sec, I'll be right back." He said as he stood up and ran to a nearby house. I saw how he quickly knocked on the door and soon enough came elderly women and opened the door. The lady disappeared into the house for a moment and came back with napkins and a Band-Aid.

The husky quickly came back with the napkins and Band-Aid and knelt down again. He took a couple of napkins and wiped the blood that had been flowing down my leg up until my knee. After that, he quickly took the Band-Aid and placed it on my knee on top of the injury.

"There, that should keep it from getting worse. Now let's get you up." He said as he shifted over next to me and helped me get up to my feet. I stumbled a little as the pain my knee was giving me felt worse as I stood up. My tears kept on falling and the husky seemed to frown at it.

"Hey... Please don't cry. Big boys don't cry, right?" He said as wiped the tears out of my eyes.

For some reason I felt safe near him, he gave me a sense of protection that nobody has ever given me before, and it felt really nice. I didn't want to look like a baby in front of him so I took all of my willpower and sniffed my tears back in.

"There we go, you look better now." He said as he gave me a big smile. I couldn't help but give him a warm smile as well.

He let me go once I got my balance and stepped a little bit back. "Anyways, the names Spencer. What's your name?"

"My name is Alex," I said gaining back my strength to talk normally again.

"Well Alex, it's nice to meet you!" He said as he extended one of his paws to me.

I could feel a smile growing on my face. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you too!" I said as I grabbed his paw.

* * *

After that day, me and Spencer had been best friends and we've been together ever since. Well not recently since he has been very busy, but we hang out from time to time.

"Come on guys, it can't be that bad." Said Spencer to me and Chester.

"Easy for you to say, you're the best player on the team." Protested Chester starting his stretching.

"That's why you're all pairing up with someone who is somewhat on your level today." Said Coach putting his hands on his hip. "Darius is pairing up with Dozer, Chester is paring up with me, and finally, Spencer is pairing up with Alex," Coach added.

On one hand, I'm happy that I get to practice with Spencer, but one the other I know that he will give me a workout and make me run all over the court.

"I'm glad we get to practice together." Said Spencer wrapping his arm around my neck.

"Y-Yeah... me too..." I say trying to sound as excited as him.

"Oh come on, we're going to have fun." He reassures me.

I know that he likes whenever someone gives him a good match, so I take a deep breathe and give Spencer my best confident face I have. "Ok, let's do this, but I'm not playing easy on you!" I say with a semi-confidence.

I could see how his eyes perked up at my statement and he quickly gave me a smirk. "That's what I like to hear! Let's get this party started." He said fully excited.

All of us took our positions on the courts and from the distance, I could see that Spencer's tail was wagging from side to side. "I can see someone's excited!" I shouted across the courts.

"Hey, cut me some slack. I haven't gotten a good match in months, so this is getting me all fired up.

"Ok, ok, let's just start a rally and see how things go from there," I say as I took my stance and got ready for Spencer's serve.

* * *

I fell to my knees as I felt the air in my lungs escape, leaving me panting. Drops of sweat were falling from the side on my face onto the hard floor of the courts. Spencer really gave me a workout. Even if I've been keeping myself in shape through winter break, it seems that I still need a lot more work before I can stand a chance against Spencer.

"Really Alex? Come on, that was only a warm-up for me." I could hear Spencer's voice getting closer.

"Well... uhh... excuse me... for not being... as good as you..." I said in between pants. I looked up to see Spencer standing in front of me with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey, are you ok?" He said stretching his paw towards me.

I took his paw and he brought me up back to my feet. "Yeah... I'm alright... I just need... to catch... my breath." I said as I walked over to the benches that were next to the courts. I sat down and looked at the ground trying to catch my breath.

I jumped up in shock as I felt something cold being placed on the back of my neck. "Aghhh!" I shouted. I looked over to see Spencer with a water bottle in his hands. "Was that really necessary?" I said with an unamused face.

"No, but your reaction was priceless." He said offering me the water bottle.

I took the bottle from his paw and quickly chugged it all down. I leaned back and took a relieved sigh.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away." He said sitting down next to me.

"Don't worry about. I got to admit, you gave me a good practice. I saw that my backhand needs some work, so that's something." I said looking over at him.

"Yeah, but I have to say, you surprised me. There were some moments were you made me run for the ball." He said looking up at the other courts.

"I was trying to give you a good match," I said honestly.

"Well, you did, so thank you for that." He said messing up my hair.

I saw how Coach and the rest of the team were making their way over to me and Spencer. Me and Spencer both stood up and waited for what Coach had to say.

"Ok guys, I can see that you all had a good practice today. I hope you all saw what you're lacking and on what you need to improve on." Said Coach looking at all of us sequentially. "Now go home and get some rest." He said clasping his hands together.

"Well I'll talk to you later Alex, I need to get going." Said Spencer getting his stuff.

"Ok, I'll see you later Spence," I said going and grabbing my bag.

The whole team at that spread out and went their own different ways. I went over to Coach and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and gave me a small.

"Hey Coach, do you mind giving me a ride home?" I asked putting my bag on my shoulder.

"Of course I don't mind, just let me get my stuff and we can head out." Said Coach crossing his arms.

After waiting for Coach to come back with his stuff we both headed to the school's parking lot. We both got in Coach's car and we quickly headed into the streets.

After giving Coach a few directions we ended up were the bus would leave me. Coach put the car in park and looked around. "You want me to leave you here? Doesn't this place look a little bit shady to you?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, the bus leaves me here every day. Don't worry, my house is just a short walk from here." I said getting ready to leave.

"Ok, but be careful out there." Said Coach.

"I will, thanks for the ride Coach," I said as I stepped out of the car. Coach gave me a nod and he quickly headed off to his house.

I walked a little until I reached a little shelter. It's not that much, but it's home. It would be super embarrassing if anyone found out I lived here. I haven't even told Spencer about it since I don't want to worry him too much.

I opened up the front door and stepped inside. "Maria, I'm home!" I shouted.

Out of the corridor came a brown calm cat. "Good evening, Alex. How was practice today?" She asked, her voice being gentle and sweet.

"Well my friend Spencer made me run the entire time, but at least I saw the things I need to work on," I said a little tired.

"Well, I can see that you're tired. How about you take a shower and call it a night for today." She said putting her hands behind her back.

"That sound like a good idea," I said starting to make my way up the stair. I turned around and gave Maria a smile. "Goodnight Maria."

"Good night, Alex." She said returning the smile.

I headed upstairs and made my way towards my room. "Let's see if I can work on my backhand tomorrow."


End file.
